1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networking and, more specifically, to network validation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video conferencing may be used to allow two or more participants at remote locations to communicate using both video and audio. Each participant location may include a video conferencing system for video/audio communication with other participants. Each video conferencing system may include a camera and microphone to collect video and audio from a first or local participant to send over a network to another (remote) participant. Each video conferencing system may also include a display and speaker to reproduce video and audio received over the network from a remote participant. Each video conferencing system may also be coupled to a computer system to allow additional functionality into the videoconference. For example, additional functionality may include data conferencing (including displaying and/or modifying a document for both participants during the conference). Because of various network conditions, network paths between video conferencing systems may suffer failure or performance degradation. This can be a costly problem, especially if a room full of executives cannot join an important board meeting videoconference because of a previously undetected network condition.